Tosca VS Mr Crepsley
by Twister1990
Summary: Tosca is very strong for a normal girl, but when she has her period she is very cranky with a bad temper,, well lets put two cranky people together: Tosca VS. Mr. Crepsley
1. Chapter 1: A cranky evening

**Heey, this is my first fanfiction. I think it has a lot of type errors in it, because English isn't my real language. But I want to try it; I'm doing it for fun.**

**-I do not own the Darren Shan saga.**

**Chapter 1: A cranky evening:**

**Hi, my name is Tosca, I'm very strong.. for a girl but when I have my period I am very cranky with a bad temper,, well lets put two cranky people together: Tosca VS. Mr. Crepsley**

It was almost dark outside, and I went for a walk down the street where my house was nearby.

I had the strange need to be alone once in a while… Ok.. I had a temper, a big bad temper, because it was my uuuhg,, yeaa.. You know.. That one week in a month that every girl haves.

Well it was my turn this week, and I was feeling a bit cranky as always.

I am 19 so you must thinking I can control that bad temper off mine by now,, Wrong! It seems to get worse every year that pass.

To go outdoors and be alone is the best solution, because inside I only get in fights with my two brothers and parents.

I also have a bad morning mood; Everyone is bullying me at home, because they think it's funny how angry I react. I think not! Men just leave me alone.

It was a clear evening. I walked passed some stories that where closed of course. It was very quiet outside; it seems nobody was outside tonight.

Normally I felt very comfortable outside by night, but tonight I had the feeling someone was watching every step I took. But I was very confident in my strength; I knew I could defend myself if I had to.

I was far stronger than other girls of my age and even some of the guys. I really didn't have tested it out yet. But it was a month ago when I discovered my strength.

It was at gym on school, we had to wrestle against every one. So I was the strongest of the girls, it was very easy to defeat them. After the boys where finished everyone began to scream "Boy vs. Girl!" so I had to fight the winner of the boys. And yes I won; I pushed him easily to the ground, and held him there. I could feel he used all of his powers; he didn't want to lose from a girl before all of his friends.  
The boys are acting really different against me after that day. Especially that boy I won from.

I don't know how I became this strong; I don't work out a lot. But I knew it isn't normal for a human being.

Like I said, I didn't test my strength after that day. But after tonight I had to use it a lot more…

That night began after I heard someone or something behind me…

So what do you think about it.. Should I post more chapters?  
Let me know. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodsuckers

**Chapter 2: Bloodsuckers**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I was very surprised. I have seen the movie first and after that I read all of the books none stop. Great! Well here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it.**

I turned around to look where I heard the sound before, but there was nobody it was probably a cat or something.

I started walking again; man what was my belly hurting these days. I had taken a painkiller when I left home tonight, but I think it wasn't working yet.

I just walked past a closed story and looked into the window, I saw myself in the reflection from the window.

I stopped.

My bleu eyes looked very tired, and my face was paler than normal. It was pale because in these days I lost a lot of blood. It sometimes makes me almost faint when I try to stand up.

My brown wavy hair was blowing freely around my head by the cold icy wind. But I didn't feel cold, with my thick ski jacket on. I was getting frustrated about my hair blowing around in my face, so I pulled on my hood.

When I looked back at the window I saw a shadow behind me in the reflection. I turned around, but nobody was standing there, again.

And than in a flash someone was holding my hands behind my back.

"What the hell! Can a girl not even get a peaceful night out these days!?" I was thinking.

I couldn't see who it was but he had a strange smell. Blood! I suddenly recognized in fear.

I started to struggle; a man behind me began to laugh. Yes it was a man I heard it because of his low voice.

The man was very strong but I hadn't used all of my power yet. And I was stronger I could feel it.

For the first time after the wrestle match I used my strength again. I pulled myself free out of his arms.

I turned around to see who was playing this dirty game with me. I was right it was a man, a very ugly man. With several scars on his shirtless purple body… wait a minute, purple? His whole body had a light glow of purple color on it. It didn't look normal to me, but hea! I'm not normal either.

The man began to speak "so… you're really strong for a girl.. Hmmm.. Even for a human hmmm, maybe she already has been changed by someone hmmm"

I didn't know if he was just talking to himself or going crazy, maybe both.

I want to get out of here.

I was ready to run, but than two more man came walking trough the shadows toward us. They looked a lot like the other man standing before me. There was a bit of different, one had long hair and the other was a little chubby. But without that they where look a likes with the same purple glow on their skin.

Okay, one man I can handle but three!

I was doomed; I didn't know what they wanted from me. But one thing was for sure, it would be painful.

They were looking at each other and than at me.

Okay this was it.

I prepared myself for an attack, but than I heard something flying threw the air.

One second later the long haired man was falling down to the ground, with a knife threw his chest.

The shirtless man suddenly was holding my hands behind my back again. Like how fast are these guys? I thought.

He and the chubby man didn't care about their friend on the floor.

They began to scream at someone, I didn't see anyone. "Show yourself chicken shit!"

At that point everything went very fast, to fast for my eyes.

A man with a red cape stepped out of the shadows and leaped with much speed into the chubby man.

I used that time of distraction to free myself. I turned around and got my right knee up in the air and hit him in the... yea you know where.

He was falling to the ground on his knees.

I turned away from him and began to run, I knew he was faster but I had to do something.

In a flash he was standing in front of me and pushed me to the ground.

A stabbing pain was taking over my body, did he really pushed his nail into my left upper arm!?

Blood gushed out of my arm, and the man couldn't take his eyes from it.

Omg, vampires don't exist do they? But then again they are really fast and strong, it wouldn't be a big surprise if they existed. But why o why must I get involved in this?

When he looked away from the wound he pushed his nails again into my flesh, but now into my right leg.

I was trying to keep myself from screaming out loud.

It probably flowed with blood, because the man "the vampire"got his head down and began to suck my blood out of my leg.

I could feel my strength flow out of my body, with every suck he took.

I looked up with my last strength, and saw that the red caped man just finished his attacker and was now running to us.

He was fast and probably strong because he easily killed the chubby man.

When the "bloodsucker" saw that all of his friends were dead and his enemy came toward him he stopped sucking, he pushed his nails of his right hand into his left hand and then pushed it onto my wound of my leg.

It only lasted a second because the bloodsucker was pushed off me by the red caped man.

My wound was hurting more than before. It was feeling if there was something going into my blood system, something bad.

Out of my eye corner I could see that the bloodsucker was lying on the ground, dead I hoped.

Suddenly a red blurry shape was bending over my leg and began to suck it too!

What is this!? Is my blood so tasty? Get off my.

It was strange because my wound was hurting less than before.

I had lost a lot of blood; I hadn't the strength anymore to push him off me.

Than everything went black…

**Wooh,, it's a real challenge, to write this in English.  
So what do you think?  
I have chapter 3 almost ready… on paper.  
Till next time.  
Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Heya everyone!  
I really like the idea of a love/hate relationship, thanks Ferretgirlsz.  
So I can let Larten be his serious character like the books, and have some romance in it too. Perfect!  
Here's chapter 3:**

Awakening

When I awoke, the world flashed by with a lot of speed. Was I in a car? I felt hands around my shoulder and legs, someone was carrying me.

My eyes didn't work well; I only saw a lot red spots.

The world stopped, we stopped. I started to struggle. I mean: some stranger was carrying me!

"You are save now, calm down." The red figure said.

I stopped struggling, but I was shaking all over. I wasn't calm inside.

The voice continued: "I am not your enemy"  
_Not my enemy_? _But I don't wane be here_! I started struggling again, but than a blow of a strange smell I never smelt before reached my nose and my eyes closed without my permission…

-

When my eyes opened a second time I was lying on a musty couch.

Was this all a dream?

I looked better at the room I was in, it was small; I think it was some sort of van. In de corner there was a coffin with a table beside it.

WHAT! A coffin! It was absolutely not my room; I had to get out of here.

I was trying to get up when something pulled my hand. There was a infuse needle in my left hand.

I looked up to search for the infuse bag, I saw it; it was attached onto a chair beside the couch.  
The bag was full of red liquid; Blood.

Yes I think it's time for me to leave this freaking place.

I just began pulling the needle out my arm when suddenly the door of the van opened.  
I stopped pulling right away.

I didn't see who it was, because it was dark outside; great it was night, it only becomes scarier by the minute.

The person stepped into the van out of the shadows. I saw him very clear now; it was the man with the red cape that sucked my leg. OOOWH why my! I crept into the corner from the couch with my knees up.

I saw his face better for the first time; he had red orange hair and a long scar running down his left cheek.  
He didn't look especially beautiful but he had something mysterious, oowh yes I forgot… he was probably a freaking vampire! Great now I don't like the mysterious part about him anymore.

He stepped closer. "You should not take that infuse out yet, you have lost a lot of blood''.

I was beginning to get angry. "Yes because of you, and that other bloodsucker!''  
" Are you pumping me full of blood so you can have a nice meal for later!?"

The man only looked at me and than he pulled up his right eyebrow "I have not and will never drink your blood''

''I saw you! So don't lie to my.'' I growled

''Yes, I will not deny that I suck your leg'' he answered.

I wanted to interrupt him: "There you have it, you say it yourself! You filthy bloodsu.. .''  
"BUT!" He resumed ''it was only to save you"

Save me, ok now I was confused and curious. "What, How?"

The man scratched his scar "I'll explain. But first, who are you?''

I didn't want to answer, but he looked at me like I had done something bad. "I am Tosca, just a normal girl''  
"A normal girl with a lot of strength" he said right after me.

We looked at each other for a minute, when he finally spoke again. "I saw you fight those men last night''

I was getting angry again. '' So what!? I saw you too you know? You're not normal either!''

His eyes narrowed. ''Very clever, you know Tosca you are right about the bloodsucking part''

He said my name for the first time, and it sounded.. Really good out of his mouth... uuhm what am I thinking!?

I saw he was thinking, probably about if he should reveal something and how to say it.

"Those men last night are not normal people, they are vampeneze.'' He stopped one second. '' And I… I am Larten Crepsley a vampire.´´

No! Why me? It wasn't a real surprise, but to hear that he was a real vampire was a shock.

I just want to lie in my bed with a cup of tea because my belly still hurts like hell.  
But no, I had to play hide-and-seek with vampeneze and vampirers!

**That's it. Not a large chapter but I hope you guys like it =D  
I'm curious, what are you?? Boy? Girl?  
Myself? A Girl, my name is by the way also Tosca ;)  
Till next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Heey!, I haven't updated in a while, but I had some other things to do, and I don't like to type when everyone here at home is walking behind my back (The computer is standing in the living room). So here I am again, let's go to chapter 4; Explanations.  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Explanations

"a vampire" I said calmly, kind of in shock.

I was still sitting in the corner of the bench when I slowly thought over last night what happened. The "Vampaneze" (How Mr. creepy calls it) pumping his blood into my body.

I knew from lots of vampire movies that they had some sort of poisonous venom in them that makes you change. And I really felt something flowing into my blood system that night.

"Did I become a Vampeneze or whatever you call it!?" I suddenly shrieked.

"No" he said "That's what I try to tell you! I have sucked out all of his venom and spit it out. I was just in time"

Right… he sucked the venom out of my body. Ok, that's enough I don't take this crap anymore.  
When I opened my mouth I didn't really say what I was thinking.

"Well, thank you for saving my life and nice to meet you, but now I really need to go home."

"You can go'' he replied "but I think there are more 'friends' looking for you out there"

I gulped "I'm strong"

"Yes, you can handle one, but they are much faster than you. And by the way you are in no condition at the moment."

"Fine!" I grunted "I'll stay here until I have gained my strength"  
My parents probably don't worry about me, I was nineteen. Thought I missed my home already, it was a big house where I had all the space I needed.

He nodded "Tosca?"

I looked up, jeezh he's probably going to whine about that I never will be strong enough to fight them.  
"What?"

"Why are you stronger than a normal person?" he almost said it nicely.  
"That's what I want to know"

"Hmmg" he grunted

I pulled up my right eyebrow "No truly, I don't know. One thing I do know is that I have not always been this way.  
He stepped closer; he could touch me by now. And that's what he did; he slowly grabbed my left arm.  
I tried to pull away, but I was to slow and tired.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, if you won't attack me off course" he said while he grabbed my arm "Stay still, I'll pull that infuse out now."  
**"**Ok, I trust you because of some stupid reason I don't understand" I looked at him "But don't try anything stupid! You got that walking tomato?"  
But he was already removing the needle out of my arm.

He took all the infuse stuff in one hand and walked over to a drawer, to put it in.

He turned back to face me"Come, I think I know someone who can help you with the 'I don't know how I got this strong' problem. But first I think you will have to visit the toilets."

Urrggh. How embarrassing. "How do you know about that!?"  
He looked at me with a slight off shyness in his eyes "Well, I can smell it… unfortunately"  
-

-

When I got back from the toilets, I was still angry. He was right.. it was a mess. I had to ask for new underwear, talk about embarrassing. I was afraid to ask it, but when I wasn't coming back.  
Mr. Crepsley threw new underwear above the toilet door to me, without me asking for it. It landed right on top of my head! But still I was thankfully; it was also to my surprise a woman's underwear.

He was waiting by his door and saw my angry face. "It's from a woman called Truska"

"oow" Was all I could say, I wasn't feeling so well.

Mr. Crepsley stepped out of the door and told me to follow him.

I looked around, it was still dark outside and we passed a lot of mini vans.  
"Where did you take me?" I begun to walk next to him.

"Cirque du freak" He said "You will be save here, if he let you stay."

"Huuh? Who?" I said with a clear questing mark on my face. Yea I should tell you, I'm easily to read. I'm an open book. That's the funniest part about me; well that's what my friends always say. I don't like it to be easily read, I can't lie for example.

"To Mr. Tall" He answered. "And don't lie to him; he knows more than you can think of"

I jumped out of my thoughts "hmm, I'm not even capable to lie" I mumbled  
I think he had not heard me say that or he just acted like he didn't heard it.  
But I saw a slight smile on his face beside me while we where walking to a large van.

* * *

**So that's it, I hope it was a good (little) chapter.  
Let me know how you feel about it.  
Till then, I say: See ya'all next time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Afraid&save at the same time

**Hi there! So it's been a while since I updated (again) but hea her I am, that's all that counts.**

To:  
Twilightno1fan2009  
CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12

**Twilight 4 evaaa! (L)****  
**

**Whaha I had to do that.**

* * *

**Afraid and save at the same time  
**

I followed Mr. Crepsley straight to a van that looked bigger than the other one's we've just passed. It really does look like a cirque camp.

He pulled the door open and held it open for me.

I didn't immediately react "you know what, I'll wait in your van"

I turned around, so I could walk away but then I heard someone say "Larten, I see you brought some company"

Larten? Ooh he probably means Mr. Crepsley behind me.

"Ooh yes, we have such a nice time together" Mr. Crepsley told him with a clear sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well, come in" I slowly turned around to face the man that was visiting us in. It was the tallest man I ever saw.

Hastily I took one step forward; a hand on my back lightly pushed me forward.

I was a little bit scared of the tall man; I assumed it was the where Mr. Crepsley told me about earlier.

Since when was I so easily afraid?  
I suddenly looked around to search for Mr. Crepslsey, I don't want to be alone with Mr. Tall.  
I don't want to be with either, but If I had to choose I would have picked Mr. Crepsley. He wasn't twice the size of me.  
I sighed with big relief when I spotted Mr. Crepsley walking past me to stand next to .

I was in the van now; there was a bed and a table with a chair. I was distracted by a big wooden box in the left corner and wondered what could be in there.

"uuch uuuchh" One of the two tried to get my attention

I looked up.

Was I supposed to do the first talk or what?

Standing before the two men got my nerves; it almost feels like going to a principal.  
Like I was the one that did something wrong! I'm like sort of abducted by them!

I hoped it wouldn't take to long, I had to lie down or my legs would collapse in a few minutes.

I looked at 's face, it made me feel save. Even it did look stern.  
What I don't understand is why I feel save with him, I don't know him and the little I do know about him isn't that good.

"Welcome Tosca" Mr. Tall Suddenly spoke "Welcome to Cirque Du Freak"

My eyes flashed to his for the first time, his eyes looked almost like two black holes.

"Hi" I said looking right down on the floor. He knew my name, how? Wait, Mr. Crepsley must  
have told him, I hope.

"You don't need to fear me. I wouldn't dare to fight you; I'm no match for you."

He was right, I could handle him. With that I relaxed a little.

"Yes before I forget" Mr. Tall begun "Could you remove that box for me? I'm an old man you see"

How old would he be? He didn't look old to me. Like that old that he even can't carry a wooden box?

"You don't need to know how old I am" he interrupted my thoughts as if he could read them.

I nodded, and walked over to the wooden box.

I picked it up easily, it wasn't that heavy. I walked over to "Where do you want it"

smiled "give the box to Larten"

looked confused at Mr. Tall.

I handed it over to him.

"wooooooh!" Mr. Crepsley boomed.  
"Please! Is this a joke or something! What's in it?"

he gave it back to me.  
"I can't tell" Mr. tall answered.  
I put the box down; I knew what Mr. Tall wanted to know. "You wanted to know how strong I was! Why didn't you fight me or just asked me!? I brought up my fists. But my legs begun to shake

"No, I already said I can't fight you. He turned to Mr. Crepsley "she can stay with you in your van. I think she needs some more blood and a lot of rest. Go now" he turned his head to the window "he's coming"

Mr. Crepsley took me by my left arm.

"Thank you Hibernius, the sun is rising too"

He pulled me out the door, and in one smooth movement of his hands I was on his back.  
He began to run; I didn't even have time to blink. The next thing I knew I was in his van.

Mr. Crepsley closed the door behind him.  
"Always! He always needs to come and interfere" He almost growled

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Well well well who will that be? (A)  
It wasn't a long chapter, I know. I just can't get it longer. It's hard.  
But I hoped it was good enough,,  
Till next time! X.**


	6. Chapter 6: My first kill

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update. Busy life you know.  
Here ya go chapter 6 not a long one though.**

**My first kill**

The next day that I woke up, yea.. You can also call it night; I had a little pain in my shoulders, because the couch didn't slept very well.

I had to sleep by day because Mr. Crepsley told me that he can't go out in the daylight. He said that I had to switch day and night.

Probably so he could take an eye on me; I didn't care; I wouldn't be here so long anyway.

The coffin was open, so Mr. Crepsley was already up.

When we last time got in, Mr. Crepsley was a bit angry. He had put the infuse in my arm without warning and climbed in his coffin.

I don't know if he's still angry about that man that was coming and "interfere" like Mr. Crepsley called it.

I got off the couch and walked a little bit, stretching my legs and shoulders. I was feeling good.

I had agreed that I would stay here till I had regain my strength, so that's about.. Now!

I took my ski jacket from the chair and left his van. I had to sneak out, I can not say goodbye.  
He would never let me go.

When I was outside, I quickly took a run to the back of his van right into the bushes.

For like 2 minutes I was sitting in the middle of the bushes. Ok, nobody's coming. GO! I told myself.

About a half our later I was still walking when finally I came to some sort of village.

I saw a man wearing a lot of old clothes standing in what seemed like a bus station.  
He was watching a map on the wall close by a lamp. I walked closer;  
I needed to see how long it would take to get home.

The map tells that I need to walk for about 20 minutes or so.

"Hello" The man said

Jumping out of my thoughts I suddenly was very scared of the kindly man.

On this moment everyone can be my enemy.

Without thinking I gave the man a front kick with my foot. The man flew against the wall, and landed hard on the ground.

I wanted to run away but I had to check him.

His face was normal except for the blood getting out of his head. I pulled his eyelid up; his eye had a baby bleu color. Its not a vampeneze.. oow god.. I took his hand; no pulse.. What did I do? I killed a person! Tears where falling down on the ground, I want to go home. And with that I turned to leave. I took one look behind me; the man lying lifeless on the ground.

I need to get out of here before someone sees me. And before Mr. Crepsley knows I'm gone.  
Thinking about him makes me sad.  
What's wrong with me? I miss a vampire?

I can't control my power,  
I can't even trust myself anymore.

* * *

**Its short I know, I try to update faster.**

**New ideas are welcome!**

Review please


End file.
